This invention relates to a cooking apparatus and in particular to a menu display device for cooking apparatus.
With a cooking apparatus, for example, a microwave oven, it is generally convenient to display, prior to cooking, a menu on which a cooking mode, setting time, setting temperature, etc. appropriate for the kinds of foods or the items of cooking are written. A "leaf" type menu display device is set forth in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-50448 published on Nov. 16, 1977. In this leaf type menu display device a number of menu cards are attached to the outer peripheral surface of a rotating drum and, when the rotating drum is manually rotated by the user, a pair of desired menu cards are visually located in a display window, thereby permitting a number of menu cards to be displayed. With the conventional menu display device, the menu cards are visually turned by operating a rotation knob of the rotating drum, which is provided in front of a front panel. Since, however, the rotating drum is located away from the front panel and the menu card is located in a position receding from the front panel, only a small amount of light is incident to the menu card, making it difficult to read the menu items on the menu card. It is also difficult to read the menu items on the menu card in the directions other than a front direction.